Fox
Uwaga! To moja pierwsza pasta więc krytykujcie, mówcie gdzie są błędy i co się Wam nie podoba, miłego czytania :3 Mrok powoli otulał okolicę. Trzech licealistów zagłębiało się bardziej w centrum lasu. Ku ich zdziwieniu znaleźli tę polanę w samym jego sercu. Pole było obrośnięte drzewami dookoła. Spod liściastych koron nie było widać nieba. Jeden z chłopaków zdjął plecak z ramion i wziął się za rozkładanie swojego namiotu. Pozostali dwaj zrobili to samo. Otaczała ich głucha cisza, którą przerwał wysoki chłopak o prawie czarnych włosach, błękitnych oczach i ślicznej dziecięcej buzi. Nosił on imię Alex. - To co? Rozpalamy ognisko? - zaśmiał się podnosząc kilka badyli z ziemi. Jego koledzy, David i Mark, przytaknęli. Chłopcy byli prawie identycznymi blondynami jak na bliźniaków przystało. Rozdzielili się, by poszukać czegoś na opał. David odszedł trochę za daleko. Było ciemno i do tego nie miał przy sobie żadnej latarki, a telefon zostawił w plecaku. W krzakach usłyszał szelest. Był dość ciekawskim człowiekiem więc postanowił to sprawdzić, mimo tego, że trochę się bał. Zrobił jeden krok. Dość głośny, by szelesty ucichły. Z krzaka wyskoczyło jakieś psowate stworzenie. To był lis. David przestraszył się i upadł, wypuszczając patyki z rąk. Chwilę tak siedział, po czym zaśmiał się. Wstał zbierając drewno, które wypadło mu z rąk. Idąc na łatwiznę postanowił wrócić do ich oboziku z myślą, że oni coś nazbierali. David był najbardziej leniwy z nich... wszystko robił na patentach, by było mu łatwiej. Kiedy był na miejscu, jego brata i Alexa jeszcze nie było. Nie pomyślał nawet o tym, by zrobić jakiś krąg z kamieni w tym czasie, ale po co? Lepiej położyć się plackiem na trawie... tak! To jest to. Kilka minut bezczynnego leżenia, które zostało przerwane przez powrót Alexa i Marka. David szybko wstał i zaczął układać kamienie do ogniska. Kiedy skończył, Alex zaczął układać drewno, a Mark podpalił. Podczas gdy ognisko rozpalało się, chłopcy wyjęli kiełbaski i naostrzyli patyki. Nadziali kiełbasy na kije i unieśli je nad ogniskiem, po czym zaczęły się ciekawsze rozmowy. - To teraz możesz nam w sumie powiedzieć, po kiego grzyba szukaliśmy tej polany święcie przekonani, że ona nie istnieje? - zaczął David. - Mam zakwasy... a co gdyby serio jej nie było? - Przestań marudzić... po prostu naczytałem się trochę w necie o tym lesie, a dokładniej o tej polanie. Kiedyś co noc schodziła się tutaj grupa po*ebanych satanistów, którzy chcieli stworzyć coś na podobieństwo demona... wiadomo... brat posuwał siostrę, ta zaszła w ciążę, odprawili jakiś rytuał po jakimś czasie no i ta dziewczyna urodziła na pozór zwykłe dziecko... zwykłe gdyby nie czerwone i duże oczy jak u lalki oraz lisie uszy i ogon. Dziecko dorastało jak każde inne, dziewczynka robiła się coraz ładniejsza... gdy była większa karmiono ją surowym mięsem, a po jakimś czasie jej ciało zmieniało kształt w człekopodobnego lisa bez sierści i oczu... z czasem zaczęła polować na ludzi chodzących po tym lesie, a jedząc ich przywracała swój bardziej ludzki wygląd... w końcu wymknęła się satanistom spod kontroli i wybiła ich wszystkich... - opowiedział Alex. - I przytargałeś nas tu, bo jakieś bajeczki zachciało ci się czytać? Weź mnie nie osłabiaj! - zaśmiał się Mark. - Powiedziałeś, że ładna? To ja zamawiam pierwszy! - śmiał się David. - To by ci odcięła penisa idioto... - Alex schował twarz w dłoniach. - Serio wierzysz, że to lisopodobne coś istnieje? - odparł David. - Jest dużo artykułów, że ten kto wszedł na tą polanę to już nie wrócił... znajdowano tylko truchła bez wnętrzności... podobno ona może jeszcze kontrolować ludzki umysł i ciało zabijając je od środka lub łamiąc... - Alex... nie wiem co ty brałeś, ale chcę to samo! - kpił Mark. Zaraz obok nich przebiegł lis. Ten sam, którego widział David. - O nie! Lisy nas już nawiedzają! Lepiej uciekajmy! - David śmiał się jak hiena, ale po kilku sekundach śmiechu ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie. Jakby ktoś ich obserwował. Zignorował to, powtarzał sobie w myślach, że wyobraźnia płata mu figle. Może i się do tego nie przyznał, ale po części wierzył Alexowi w historię o dziewczynie lisie. Może po prostu jakaś psychopatka chodziła przebrana za lisa i mordowała, a jakieś randomy z internetu zmyśliły jej historyjkę? Nie był tego pewny, ale tej myśli się trzymał. Jak na swój wiek był strachliwy jak dziecko wierzące, że w ich szafach czają się potwory by ich straszyć. - Idę się odlać... - prychnął Mark i poszedł w stronę lasu. Po jakimś czasie kompletnie znikł z pola widzenia chłopaków. Długo nie wracał. Nagle usłyszeli jego krzyk. - Co jest? - zmartwił się David. - Zlej... teraz sobie będzie robił jaja by nas nastraszyć... - powiedział obojętnie ciemnowłosy. David pomyślał, że może na serio wszystko wyolbrzymia w swojej głowie, chociaż uczucie bycia obserwowanym nie dawało mu już spokoju. - Kurw...de Alex... cały czas mam wrażenie, że ktoś się na nas patrzy... - wydusił z siebie blondyn po chwili namysłu. - Nie tylko ty... - dodał Alex. Oboje ucichli czekając na Marka. Mijała minuta za minutą... kwadranse... aż wkońcu godzina. Alex postanowił poszukać Marka, a Davidowi kazał zostać i pilnować namiotów. Blondyn został sam z coraz silniejszym uczuciem bycia obserwowanym. Powoli stawało się to obsesją. Rozglądał się wszędzie, ale nie widział ani obserwatora, ani nikogo. Chciał, by Alex już znalazł jego brata i tu wrócił. Znowu coś usłyszał. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to znowu ten rudy sierściuch, który go wcześniej przestraszył. Nic jednak nie zobaczył. Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła i czuł jego szybkie bicie. Bał się. W myślach błagał by to był tylko głupi żart Alexa i Marka. Usłyszał cichutki śmiech. Śmiech jak u małej dziewczynki. Ten uroczy głosik sprawił, że jego ciało ogarniały zimne dreszcze. Odwrócił się lekko w tył. Ujrzał właścicielkę tego głosiku, której wygląd nastoletniej dziewczyny kompletnie do niego nie pasował. Nie zauważył w niej nic podejrzanego. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Pobawisz się ze mną? - po wypowiedzeniu tych słów jej mina nie wyglądała przyjacielsko. David spostrzegł po chwili, że dziewczyna ma lisie uszy i ogon. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, zemdlał. David obudził się w słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. Śmierdziało tam trupem i krwią, którą wszystkie ściany były wymazane. "Suka ma kreatywność..." - pomyślał patrząc na koślawe rysunki kwiatków, słoneczek z uśmieszkami i innych pierdół, które rysują dziewczynki w przedszkolu czy podstawówce. Wszystkie wyglądały na stare i wykonane palcem. Stare ponieważ krew była już zbyt brązowa, by były świeże. Sam już nie wiedział, co go czeka. Czy dorwie go, jak tylko wyjdzie z pokoju na korytarz, czy coś jeszcze gorszego. Poczuł, że w dłoni trzyma jakiś papierek. Rozwinął różową karteczkę. Na niej brokatowym długopisikiem były opisane zasady 'zabawy'. Zlał je. Wiedział, że ona tak czy siak będzie oszukiwać, więc postanowił to zrobić po swojemu. Spostrzegł, że obok niego leżał nóż. - Chyba się za dużo Piły naoglądała... - powiedział sam do siebie. Wziął ostrze za rękojeść i przerażony wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Korytarze były w jeszcze gorszym stanie niż pokój, w którym się obudził. Kawałki farby i tynku leżały na podniszczonej podłodze. Cała była zafajdana krwią oraz rozkładającymi się ludzkimi kończynami, niedojedzonymi resztkami i innymi świństwami. Nie było innego wyjścia, jak tylko po tym iść. Zaczął biec przed siebie czując pod podeszwami butów zgniatane ludzkie mięso. Z każdym przebiegniętym metrem kiełbasa cofała mu się do gardła, ale nie chciał się poddawać, a tym bardziej wymiotować w takiej chwili. Postanowił więc to zrobić, gdy tylko się stamtąd wydostanie. Nagle zatrzymał się doznając szoku. Na łańcuchach przyczepionych do sufitu wisiały zmasakrowane zwłoki jego brata. Mark miał wydłubane oczy, a z jego rozciętego brzucha zwisały jelita. Miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Ogarnęły go mieszane uczucia... nie był już pewny czy to strach, czy złość, czy smutek... po prostu się pogubił. Z bólem postanowił iść dalej. Minął kilka pustych sal. Usłyszał cichy płacz Alexa, przez który było słychać, że chłopak ma już kompletnie zdarte gardło. Trafił na pomieszczenie. Trafił. To co zobaczył, przypominało mu scenkę z tandetnego pornola dla masochistów i sadystów. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna ubrana w skąpą skórzaną bieliznę siedziała na brzuchu Alexa z szyderczym uśmieszkiem masując jego twarz. Ten tylko patrzył na nią całkowicie bezradny swoimi zaczerwienionymi od płaczu oczyma. - Taki przystojny... aż szkoda zabijać... - zachichotała, po czym z sadystycznym uśmiechem wydłubała mu oczy. David ocknął się wreszcie i zareagował. - Zostaw go! - krzyknął. Wiedział, że źle zrobił. Mógł spokojnie uciec przez to, że była zajęta, ale nie chciał tak zostawić przyjaciela. - Nie ładnie tak przerywać komuś posiłek... - oblizała swoje palce z krwi i zeszła z Alexa, który wył z bólu. Jego ciało było całe pocięte i zakrwawione. - Czym ty do cholery jesteś?! - zapytał, nie wiedząc co robić. - Wszystkim o czym marzysz... - podeszła do niego i złożyła przesiąknięty krwią pocałunek na jego ustach. Następnie zacisnęła zębami jego wargę wbijając się w nią. Ten oderwał się czując rozrywający ból na ustach. Zamachnął się nożem w jej stronę. Ta w locie złapała za ostrze i wyrwała je, raniąc sobie przy tym dłoń. Odwróciła się i rzuciła gdzieś nóż. David tylko na to liczył... liczył na chwilę jej nieuwagi. Szybko podniósł metalowy pręt z podłogi, po czym przywalił nim w jej głowę z całej siły, że upadła ogłuszona na podłogę. Uderzył jeszcze kilka razy, aż zemdlała. - Mocna czaszka... nawet rany nie ma... - prychnął David. - David! To ty? - usłyszał głos Alexa pełnego nadzieji. thumb- Tak, teraz cię uwolnię i spadamy. - David zrobił to co powiedział. Gdy uwolnił przyjaciela, wziął go za rękę i prowadził. Usłyszeli zachrypnięty krzyk dziewczyny. Przyspieszyli tempo, przez co Alex lekko się potykał. David spostrzegł bramę. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że to było wyjście. Obejrzał się. Tuż za nimi szła rozwścieczona czarnowłosa. Jej ogon był nastroszony ze złości. W lewej ręce trzymała tasak. Blondyn przyspieszył bardziej. Pchnął wielkie drewniane drzwi i razem z Alexem sturlał się po krzywych, poniszczonych schodach. Byli na zewnątrz. Nie ucieszył ich ten fakt, czując, że ona jest za nimi. David, nadal trzymając Alexa za rękę, biegł przez chaszcze i krzaki. Blondyn poczuł ścisk na ramieniu i szarpnięcie, po czym upadł na ziemię puszczając Alexa. Zdążył tylko krzyknąć do niego "biegnij przed siebie jak najdalej". David poczuł, jak dziewczyna rozcina mu brzuch. Pluł krwią przez kilka sekund, po czym po prostu podzielił los brata bliźniaka. Lisica uśmiechnęła się. Podążyła za Alexem. Nie ścigała go długo. Chłopak w końcu się potknął i stracił nadzieję na przeżycie. Przycuknęła obok niego. - Nie bój się braciszku... zadbam o ciebie... usunęłam ci oczy byś nie widział jakie straszne rzeczy robi twoja siostrzyczka... zdradzę ci sekret... tylko naszej mamy nie zabiłam w zamian za ciebie... - zaśmiała się. Alex nadal milczał ciężko dysząc. Poczuł jak dziewczyna postawiła go na nogi i wzięła za rękę. Chłopak był w szoku. Kompletnie bezradny szedł tam gdzie go prowadziła. ---- Autor: Kira the Monster Kategoria:Opowiadania